


The Stitch masked Warlord and what remained of his Friendship with Ekimu

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Clumsiness, Demonic Possession, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Multi, Musicals, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Drama, Swearing, Why can't we all get along?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go awry on Okoto when a former friend of Ekimu shows up on the island looking for revenge for a perceived slight. Especially since he wound up possessing someone else, but can the Toa stop arguing about who's got a relationship with who to finish the job?Note: I don't own Bionicle, it belongs to Lego, nor Heather or Steven Universe, since Steven Universe
Relationships: Gali/Kopaka (Bionicle), Lewa/Onua (Bionicle)
Kudos: 2





	The Stitch masked Warlord and what remained of his Friendship with Ekimu

Everything seemed fine in the island of Okoto, when all of a sudden, Vizuna's son ran up to Ekimu in the Temple of Time and urgently called out. "Ekimu, something's wrong with my father Vizuna. He's acting like someone else is controlling him, but it's not a Skull Spider. Can you help us?" Ekimu got up from his meditation before saying. "It can't be possible, there's only one other person I know who can actually do that. But that person hasn't visited Okoto for nearly 1000 years ago." He looked at the green and silver picture of his long lost friend and his golden brother Arthaka.

As he went to see the Toa's homes, Tahu and Kopaka were arguing outside the front door as Pohatu groaned. "Oh, hello Ekimu, we've got an issue at the moment. Tahu and Kopaka are fighting about Gali and it's getting silly. I mean she can choose who she wants to date with. But can you break them up before they do something stupid?" The red and gold Toa of fire looked ready to erupt, but Kopaka seemed more uninterested than anything else. So Ekimu clapped his hands on the arguing duo's shoulders and stated. "What seems to be the problem you two?" "That slush-head is trying to flirt with Gali Ekimu!" "Tahu,stop trying to but in and ruin my private life, there's bound to be someone out there for you. Don't we have bigger problems like Makuta right now?" Kopaka then nearly slipped on his own ice skates as Gali walked in with a map and groaned. "Whoops. I meant to do that." 

Gali sighed at Kopaka. "Kopaka, are you okay? Please be more careful around guests." As Lewa and Onua returned from scouting and seemed to be enthusiastically talking about some thing. Ekimu quickly got to the heart of the trouble. " Everyone, we have an issue.Vizuna has been possessed by someone." "Wait what?" Lewa stated as he looked at Ekimu before Onua the Toa of earth sighed. "How did something like that happen?" "I don't know. There's only one person I know who could do that." 

"Watch it Nilkuu! You nearly knocked me over, you clumsy oaf!" Vizuna shouted with an unusually snappy remark, as the Protector of Stone replied while he got up from his trip and brushed off the mud. "I'm sorry." "Not until you kiss my mask, not my feet because you don't want to know." Nilkuu blanched at the thought before reluctantly giving him a kiss, as Vizuna's wife gasped in horror. 

"It's not that bad, I could've thought of worse ways to get back at him." Vizuna sighed apologetically to his wife while people were staring and muttering, then rounded onto the crowd ten minutes later with a sudden swing of rage. "Now get back to work you lazy lot of villagers! Or Makuta will get you!" The seven heroes arrived only to see Vizuna's eyes glow an odd shade of orange brown. 

The possessed Vizuna sneered at Ekimu's query with a slightly whispery voice. "Oh Ekimu, you found me out. Well, this complicates thing. I know all of you. Red, white, blue, orange brown and green. You got all six, so I guess " A greenish-silver blue cloud of smoke left the Protector of Jungle's mouth after Ekimu had blasted Vizuna's body with a quick light mist while the other protectors took Vizuna to safety and reformed into a green and silver armoured warlord who was carrying a pair of chains standing on top of the new bridge. But what was truly eerie in Toa Gali's eyes along with the other Toa, was that the warlord's face seemed stitched into two mismatched halves with several spines covering his armour,. 

"Well, well, well. You've not got your brother Makuta with you to witness our little reunion, along with the fabled Elemental Masters. Artakha and me used to be friends with the two of you Maskmakers, shame he's still holed up on his island. What, have I got something on my face old "friend"?" At his former friend's question and despite the circumstances, the golden Maskmaker sighed towards Karzhini. " Regretfully,Makuta is not here old friend. He was taken over by the Mask of Ultimate Power and I had no choice but to fight him and I was cast into a deep slumber, but we think he was sent into another dimension. These are the six Toa of legend, Tahu the master of Fire, Kopaka Master of ice, Gali master of water, Pohatu master of stone, Onua master of Earth and Lewa master of Jungle. Are you satisfied with this explanation Karzhini?" 

Karzhini's mask-brows twitched as he spat out words that oozed ashen resentment and cold anger. "Oh I already know about that Ekimu. I got disfigured by some of that magma your little spat caused when that lava ash cloud hit my realm , during my evacuation plan, had to stitch my face back by hand. And I had to hear both your prophecy and his complaints on loop for a millennium! But I've got a few new toys, or maybe old ones for you six. Ones that will put an end to your happy ever after, which is a lie, the prophecy you know the one."

"He thinks that's just a spat? Try telling the protectors that?" Pohatu added, while Ekimu's former friend kept on ranting. "Oh I just loove that part!. How you got stuck, on your own island, with a bunch of nobodies for heroes and your own regions were left to rot!" His chains lit up with a sickly green and red flames while his moth split in half, as all the Toa readied weapons and Karzhini jumped off the temple while using Tahu as a springboard towards the others. "Wait, what the? Did he just jump on my ribs?!" Tahu stated as Karzhini whispered lowly in an eerie tune as the sky turned green, which quickly changed into a song. _"That's right I heard this story over and over again! Well isn't it swell to finally, actually meet his other friends! That's right, I heard your story, don't really like how it ends! Well it's swell to meet his other friends." He did this while punching the other Toa around, like they were only kohli balls in his hands_

__

He pulled Kopaka and Tahu towards each other in a fake kissing pose, which. "What did he say about me, what did he say?". Then he tossed them aside and asked a startled Onua. "What did you all do without me, what did you do?" Then he turned to Gali and Ekimu, after kicking the Master of Earth with a crazed stare as Karzhini got more excited and his mouth turned up into a grin as she put her shield up. "Did you play games without me? What did you play? Did you think all this time, I wouldn't find out about you?!" He took a deep breath as Pohatu conjured a sandstorm on the titan, as Karzhini walked past his with the heels of his ankles, that hurt a bit. 

__

"He's running circles around us." Onua stated as Lewa replied back. "Well most of us are rusty after 1000 years and a few months of peace since the Skull warriors were defeated. Give me a break!" "It really is him. But I honestly can't imagine Karzhini doing this." Kopaka quickly analysed the situation, before opening his mouth and inserting his foot. " You know him? Ekimu, if we need to win this, you need to tell us something. Who is that man claiming to be your friend? Can you tell us who he is?"

__

But Pohatu quickly pointed and quietly urged his brother of Ice as Karzhini glowered angrily. "You'd better not say something like that again, Kopaka. Think first next time. Karzhini doesn't look happy that you just said that at all!" "Who am I? Who am I?! What are you rabble saying?!" Said titan snapped as he readied his own weapon while crying angrily. "I'm the loser of the game, you didn't know you were playing! Let's play another game, this time I get to win! Lives on the line,winner takes all! Ready or not, let's begin!" 

Now Karzhini's scythe swung like a thresher,cleanly swinging a path __

"Oh , bet you've worn it well. There's blood on your mask, I can tell. Guess neither of us are that different after all!" Makuta's astral projection chuckled as the other ghosts chased Ekimu into his room. Then suddenly the sound of chains and broken pottery rattled as Karzhini shouted in Ekimu's house. "Sorry to break through your window friend!" 

Ekimu gasped in horror. "What are you doing in my house?! Karzhini, if you don't stop, I'll call the guards!" "I'm technically a god and they're mortals. Not like anyone apart from us can be the best. But I'm offering to make up for what I did earlier." Karzhini shrugged while __

"All is forgiven friend. Come on out and get dressed. Didn't you have a festival on tonight, right?" Ekimu asked his former friend, behind a locked door in his own bedroom. " Yes I do.Wait why are you asking, Karzhini?" "The Protectors and everyone else thought they were signing a petition. I want you to come out here and see what they really sighed!!" Karzhini then jumped off his friend's chair and sung. _"You chucked me out like I was no better than trash, for that old friend you should be dead! But! But! But! Then I had a thought, what if Okoto Island went away instead?"_

"Those six Toa fools are going to pay, they took you away from me! Those virtues made you blind, messed up your mind! But I could set you free!" The split jawed ruler of Karzhnius sobbed briefly. "You left and then I fell apart. I punched a wall and cried. Bam! Bam! Bam!" The fist marks made Ekimu wince as they nearly dented the door. __

"Then I found out through


End file.
